kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Gribble
Joseph John Gribble (Born August 13) Age 14-friend of Bobby Hill. Descripton Joseph John Gribble (Born August 13) is the best friend of Bobby Hill. John Redcorn is his true biological father, as he and Nancy Gribble had an affair that would inevitably give birth to Joseph while Dale Gribble was on his investigation of the Marfa Lights. This led to Dale's conclusion that Nancy was impregnated by aliens and is not his true son, until Joseph claimed otherwise. John would occasionally visit Joseph; When Peggy Hill found out about this, she thought Joseph was partially Jamaican, as Dale claims he was partly. Despite this, Dale and Joseph have a quite close relationship. Joseph is described to be somewhat dimwitted and disgusting, as he often talks about the theories his father, Dale, consistently shares with him. Normally, he hangs out with Bobby and often relies on him when needs to go ask a girl out. However, he also hangs out with Bobby in order to know more about Luanne Platter, whom he has a crush on. Occasionally, he attempts to get closer to Luanne, even if Bobby does not feel comfortable with it. He and Connie Souphanousinphone have shared only a few romantic moments; they held hands when they and Bobby were lost in The Caves, they shared a kiss after Joseph went through puberty, and Connie agreed to go to the middle school dance with him when she was angry with Bobby. Though Connie seems disgusted and annoyed by Joseph, he has admitted to Bobby that he is in love with her. This was only mentioned once and never brought up again. In later seasons, Joseph's age shows, as he climbs into puberty, and becomes taller with a growing mustache. While in school, he becomes increasingly athletic, as he gets involved in a lacrosse team and even the school's football team; in home he is seen body building. Though Dale is proud of Joseph's fitness, he is also fearful of him. Also, along with this growth spurt appears to have become dumber, as before he used to be sensible and focused, but after will often shout out disturbing ideas: an example being where a fellow student told him about his fruit in his lunch, he suggests they "burn it". It is later suggested he is a pyromaniac, as in a counseling session stating at some points he just wished to burn things and burning Hank Hill's lawn in the episode "Hank Gets Dusted". In the series, Joseph is shown to have a girlfriend named Lori, but the relationship ended when she broke up with him in the episode "When Joseph Met Lori, and Made Out With Her In The Janitor's Closet" due to him not wanting to have sex. Also in this episode Hank exclaims that Joseph is six feet tall, but he's still not as tall as most of the adults. Gallery Joseph.jpg|Young Joseph and old Joseph. Joseph Gribble.jpg|Joseph Gribble 005.PNG|Joseph Riding The Strickland Propane Truck {C Category:Characters